Hawk's Eye
by xxxSilver Chroniclesxxx
Summary: Never underestimate a miko's power. Despite her short temper and sassy attitude, Kagome's miko powers turned into powerful chakara amount and control, making her the strongest kunoichi upon her arrival in Konoha. And as fate allows it, the shattered hawk decides to return. Sasuke Uchiha. R&R SasxKag
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA... Okay now that the annoying part is over, let's get on with the story peoples! =) By the way, tell me if the story is good and that if I should continue or not.****

Beautiful like a princess

Chapter 1

Stupid Well!

The battle with Naraku was over. The battle has been won. Naraku was completely defeated by Inuyasha and his comrades. The bright Sunlight shone on them as they staggered and limped back to Lady Kaidae's village. (Please help me! I don't know how to spell her name!) Inuyasha had quite a few wounds on his body... Kagome was okay but exhusted from using her spiritual power and energy. Both Miroku and Sango had small cuts that weren't too deep, so they were fine too. Shippou was never involved much in the fight in the first place. Kirara was just tired and needed some decent sleep. Apart from that, everyone was mostly fine. Rin was already asleep on Kohaku's shoulder. And Sesshomaru didn't have any serious wounds, quite similar to Inuyasha. Because there weren't many rooms, Sango and Miroku shared one, Rin, Kohaku, Kagome and Shippou shared another one and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru chose to sleep outside on the trees and stuff, you know.

Ah...Sleep... Yes, sleep was definitely welcomed... Kagome thought as she tucked herself under the blanket and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, for the first time, in like a week when they were getting chased by Naraku. Shippou snuggled next to her and slept like he always has.

As the sun emerged from behind the clouds and casted it's beautiful bright sun rays across the whole village and fields. Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirpping and the warm sunlight lit on her face. She yawned and sat right up. Shippou who was currently still aslepp on her toppled over and fell down.

"Ow... Good morning Kagome!" Shippou said with a cheerful smile as he rubbed his head gently.

"Opps...Sorry Shippou. I didn't see you there. Let's go outside."

"Okay!"

Kagome and Shippou walked outside to see Inuyasha sitting on the fence watching the sky.

"Inuyasha..."

"Yeah what Kagome?" Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome.

"Um... I've decided to go back to my world and finish High School before coming back here again... Is that okay?"

"Yeah...I guess so...Well there's really no need for you to be here anymore... Naraku is dead and you can go back to your own living just like before. Be sure to bring me some of that ramen the next time you come..."

"Okay!" Kagome said with a bright smile and with that, she jumped through the well and disappeared. But the world that awaits her on the other side is a totally different world to what Kagome would think as 'her' world...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Inuyasha! Chapter redone!**

Beautiful like a princess

Chapter 2

Uh...Where am I?

The first thing that Kagome thought was strange was that she wasn't traveling in her usual blue light. She was traveling in a glittery purple light. And she landed at the bottom of the well with a loud thump. Rubbing her sore bottom, Kagome climbed out of the well. She gasped.

Where am I... she thought.

She pushed aside some bush leaves and came upon a huge gate. The gate of Konoha. Just then a guy wearing a green outfit with thick eyebrows carrying a half dead looking man with silver hair on his back rushed in and shouted out "I'm first!" Kagome sweatdropped... What the hell? It... just looks wrong... She thought. Then a younger boy wearing the same outfit carrying a lot of bags rushed in too. Kagome coughed at the dust flying around her. What!? Are they twins? Kagome thought when she saw them... No wait... Brothers because one seems younger than the other... What is wrong with this world! Just then five other people walked in. One with orange hair and sea blue eyes. Another with pink bubble gum hair and green emerald eyes. A brown hair tied up into two traditional chinese style buns and chocolate eyes. One with black hair, pale skin and matching black eyes. And one with long black hair tied in a low pony tail and lilac coloured eyes... the colour was so faint. That's when the orange guy noticed her.

"Hey! Who is she?" The orange guy asked loudly.

"How should I know!?" The pinky yelled back.

The brunette walked up to her and held out her hand. "Hi, ignore them, are you lost?"

Kagome just nodded. And followed her into Konoha.

The guy with pupiless eyes just stared at her.

Well that was so fake... Kagome thought and sweatdropped.

"My, who are you, my cherry youth blossom!? " The older guy in green outfit exclaimed. The silver haired man just raised an eyebrow at her. Kagome turned her head away from them, not wanting to look.

"Aw! Don't be shy! You can explain yourself to the hokage in a second."

"Let's go guys!"

"Alright!"

"Hn."

Smile

"Sigh"

"Come on. Let go." Kagome followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys^^ remember me? Yeah, I haven't updated for a lonnnnnggggggggg time... I really need REVIEWS instead of VIEWS. I've been wondering and debating whether to continue or not, because I wasn't getting much reviews. So if you want me to continue it'll depend on my the reviews I get. Otherwise I might delete this story :( Anyway here's the chapter especially to who have reviewed^^**

Beautiful like a princess

Chapter 3

I am Kagome Higurashi!

Kagome followed behind, walking up the stairs and dragging her feet along. She was really tired for some reason. Gai sensei knocked on on a big wooden door.

"Come in." Came the reply from inside. He pushed open the door and we all walked in.

" Missioin accomplished. Mission to Suna." He reported back to the lady with blonde hair and big boobs sitting at the desk in front of them, drinking sake.

"Uh... Is Kakashi okay?"

"Just need some rest." Sakura replied.

"Good." Then her eyes landed on the girl next to Tenten. "Who is she though?" Pointing at Kagome.

"Uh... she was by the konoha gates, looking lost." Tenten informed.

"Well, the rest may leave except for you." looking at Kagome. Kagome sighed.

"Who are you? Explain yourself."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a miko."

"A what?"

"A miko is someone with great purification powers." Kagome explained, starting to grow impatient. It was getting annoying. Besides she had no idea who these weird people were.

"You mean you can control chakara really well and heal people?"

"Yeah... somewhere along those lines."

"So, where did you come from?"

"Tokyo."

"..."

"Don't joke around with me girl."

"I'm not joking with you miss."

"Fine, I give up. Take her to Ibiki and get her check up done. If she has no harm on the village then she may stay and train here." She told her guard.

"Understand."

7 hours later...

After a long check up session Kagome was finally released and have been proved no harm to the village.

"Lady Tsunade, there is something strange about that girl, though she does no harm to our vilage."

"What it stange about her? Apart telling me she comes from weird places and weird words?"

"She has a huge amount of chakara. And there seemed to be two different types of it too."

"Really? You know what, search through all the history books... Maybe this girl is telling the truth... I have a feeling this girl is really special and some what powerful...?"

"Yes."

"Also, give her a few days to settle down and don't bother having her watched by guards 24/7."

"And once she has settled bring her to me. I shall train her myself."

"Yes."

"Good. Then you may take your leave."

**A/N Fixed the two chapters up! thanks for you patience! Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Inuyasha! *Yawn* I'm tired…**

Beautiful like a princess

Chapter 4

Wander around

Kagome yawned and stretched her long smooth cream skin legs out as she laid on the sofa of her apartment that Lady Tsunade has lent her to live in. She had everything she needed in that apartment. Clothes, towels, jewellery, soaps etc… All she need is to buy her own food and water to make her meals everyday. Kagome felt sleepy. That bald guy kept me in that dark creepy room for ages of check up… she thought. She got up and went to take a shower. Getting into a change of new clothes she decided to go out for dinner tonight. She wore a white silk-ish shirt with long baggy sleeves and a baby blue skirt, slipping on black sandals and headed out the door. Walking through the shinning street lights at night was sure a pretty sight. The delicious smell of food that came from every food stand made Kagome hungrier.

"Hey you!" Kagome turned around to the voice of caller.

"My name is Kagome!" She shouted back angrily.

"Oh sorry, But hey, I bet you're out here for dinner too. Wanna eat Ramen with me? I know the place with the best Ramen ever." The blonde from earlier said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, it's you." Kagome thought for a second then agreed and followed him into Ichiruka's Ramen shop.

"I want two large bowls of Ramen please, mister!" the blonde ordered.

"Coming right up!"

"So what's your name? My name is Naruto." The blonde smiled.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome."

"Nice name. what were you doing outside the gates of Konoha then?"

"To be honest. I don't know either."

"Huh?" Naruto had the dumb look on his face.

"Well you see, I got teleported here through my well by accident. I'm actually meant to go to my world but I ended up here."

Still the dumb look on Naruto's face. Kagome sighed.

"Never mind. Look, just take it as I'm new here okay? So help me around to things please."

"Okay. I'll be your first friend!" Naruto said cheerfully. Kagome smiled.

"Here's your ramen!"

"Thank you~!"

"Let's dig in!"

"YEAH!"

Mmm… the ramen sure was really delicious, but more delicious for someone else. Kagome giggled as she watched Naruto stack his seventh bowl of ramen in the pile.

"Another bowl?" She asked.

"Yes please, Kagome-chan! You're the best!" Kagome asked and payed for his eighth bowl of ramen and watched as he gobbled it down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Inuyasha. I'm stuck at home for the whole of this week 'cause I twisted my kneecap during free sparing in Karate on Monday. So yeah... had nothing to do apart from continuing my fanfic. And this time is longer :) By the way, Thank you for all your wonderful reviews~!**

Beautiful like a princess

Chapter 5

On the roll...

After Kagome had a whole week's rest. She was summoned to the Hokage's office once more. Kagome sighed as she knocked gently on the door. It had been a fun week for her. She cooked for Naruto everyday since he just lived in the apartment next to hers and dragged him to buy groceries even though he tried to get out of it many times but all have failed. She helped Ino at her flower shop whenever she was free in the mornings and had nothing to do. She taught Sakura where to pick herbs for medication and what their uses are. She went shopping with Hinata, looking at every stall although she just looked and chatted to Hinata most of the time. Kagome enjoyed talking to Tenten about weapons since they shared kinda the same hobby. And showed each other their own very special weapon. Watched Naruto and Lee train on sunny afternoons. Helped Iruka in his ramen shop when it was really busy. And often took ramen home for Naruto. Kagome basically knew most people in Konoha by now. Thanks to Naruto, he took her everywhere and met a lot of new people.

"Come in." Tsunade answered from the other side of the door

Kagome pushed open the door and stepped inside. As usual, Tsunade's face was buried in a bunch of papers and her desk was overloaded with piles of papers. She only looked up when Kagome was standing right in front of her desk.

"Ah yes. Kagome. I was wondering if you wanted to help me at the hospital with healing people. Ibiki told me that you had two different types of chakara, both had a great amount and probably would endure long too. And Sakura told me you knew a bit about healing. We are now short for medic nins. Before you mentioned yourself as a miko. I have searched that up and it is believed that mikos existed hundred years ago. They specify in healing and calming someone's mood or emotion. So I believe that other 'Chakara' you have is, in your words, aura?" Tsunade finished her theory.

"Yes. In fact if you count my aura as one then I have three. I also have miko ki but it's a bit mixed with my aura. And I can heal pretty well. Back when I was fighting demons I was a healer. I've mended broken bones, healed scars, sore muscles and even operated on people. But nothing major and not that often. Although I've done them before."

"Okay. Then let's get started. I wanna see how good your skills are. Follow me."

"Yes ma'am." Kagome replied with courtesy and followed the 5th Hokage out the door and out into the long twisting corridors. After a brisk walk, they entered the first room.

"Now, heal this cut." Tsundae instructed.

Kagome place her hands over the wound and they started to glow green. The normal healing chakara colour. Then she concentrated on to pour as little of her miko ki into it, making it change colour to a glowing pink. Too much would attract attention and perhaps even make the injured shinobi's healed scars mend, and she did not want that. Just a little will be enough and the rest will heal on it's own perfectly.

"Your control is excellent." Tsunade told Kagome as she studied the girl and watching her work carefully. "Follow me."

Kagome complied and she spent the next hour navigating from room to room, progressively healing injuries of greater degrees.

"You are pretty good." Tsunade mused. "Your healing abilities are better than I expected, they are on a par with mine. Even better perhaps, seeing that you have not even sweated."

Kagome just gave a small smile. "Thank you. Though I never trained to be professional. I'm just good at healing people."

Tsunade studied the girl, thinking that Kagome had great potential. She could have been of even better use to her if she could fight as well. But Tsunade soon shrugged it off. Having her around the hospital was enough to keep her busy all day at least.

"Well, you can start your work tomorrow then." Tsunade smiled. Happy that she has finally found someone good enough to be a medic nin and she trusted Kagome. Kagome nodded.

When Kagome left the hospital she found Naruto and a whole group of people with furniture and packages waiting by her door.

"Kagome-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, earning her a lot of attention. "Come on, we need to get your things inside!"

Kagome laughed and fished for her keys in her skirt pocket. Kagome's apartment was big but empty, since the stuff Tsunade supplied her with weren't a lot, but just enough to meet her needs. And now her friends had bought more stuff in to clear away the emptiness.

Ino was carrying grocery bags, Hinata carried blankets, Sakura carried curtains and a bit of fabric, Neji and Lee carried a bit of funiture each and Shikamaru carried books.

"Will you guys stay for dinner tonight?" Kagome asked once everything was in place.

"We'd love to, if you don't mind cooking for so many people." Sakura smiled.

"The boys are like ravenous wolves" Ino said, shaking her head slightly. Kagome laughed at her comment.

"No problem, I can cook for a lot of people." Kagome smiled. It had been years since the last time she had to cook for more than herself but she was happy to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah yeah... I don't own anything. Meh... Lol people asked me where Sasuke was...Well, here he is! XD**

Beautiful like a Princess

Chapter 6

Sasuke Uchiha

"Quick! Make way!"

"I'll help." Kagome offered and rushed to the Emergency room to help out.

Naruto jumped from foot to foot as he waited outside the closed door.

"Anything?" Ino asked breathlessly. She, too, had finally arrived. Everyone were now all gathered in the hospital outside the door in where Kagome usually worked, trying to ignore the ANBU guards.

Naruto shook his head helplessly. Hinata and Ino sat in the chairs that was provided in the waiting area. Neji and Tenten leaned against the wall while Naruto couldn't keep himself still and kept pacing around. Sakura stood silently, looking at the ground feeling useless, despite herself being a medic nin, but was not good enough to help.

Sasuke had returned a few hours ago. He had been found collapsed outside Konoha's gates and brought to the hospital on a stretcher since he had passed out and his body was badly wounded. He was promptly handed to Kagome as the other medic nins did not want to touch the Uchiha traitor. Tsunade had been angry to hear that afterwards, but glad it was Kagome that stepped up.

"We just have to wait." Sakura bit her bottom lip. She was a bit jealous that another girl was in there with her crush, especially one as nice as Kagome, but she knew she was not a good enough medic to help. Plus, Tsunade seemed to trust the raven haired girl.

Kagome winced at the state of the teen that was brought to her. Her powers reacted as if on their own accord. He was a really bad shape. Kagome was even surprised that he could even manage to survive this far. But Kagome pushed away her thoughts and started working on healing him. First trying to save the destroyed organs, then mending broken bones together, then healing the damaged muscles, and then repairing the ripped tissue that's around the bones. She worked nonstop, fast and efficiently as she was desperate to save this boy. She only stopped when scratches and bruises remained, those could heal on their own. Then she carefully cleaned the blood and dirt away from the boy's face. There was a knock on the door and the Hokage's voice reached her.

With a sigh, Kagome cleaned her hands and walked towards the dor to open it.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm done." she announced to the Hokage and the crowd waiting behind her.

"How's Sasuke?" Sakura anxiously asked.

"Asleep."

"Will he be okay?" Ino inquired.

Kagome smiled. "He's just sleeping it off, but yes, his body will recover."

"I though he lost too much blood and I know he had many organs punctured. But I couldn't do anything to help." Sakura frowned.

Tsunade patted Kagome's shoulder. "That is why Kagome is here. Good job."

Kagome gave a small smile. "I just did what was right."

"Well, I don't know what your secret is." Tsunade told her. "But not even I could heal as much as you did in two hours and still be standing."

Kagome bit her lip and kept quiet. Her latest stunt seemed to have earned her a lot of attention if the looks these ninja were giving her were any indication. The Shikamaru boy and Hatake Kakashi had pinned their eyes on her. Only Naruto seemed not to care about why and only wanting to celebrate the results.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha kk... let's hear from the kyuubi now~ ^.^**

Beautiful like a Princess

Chapter 7

Priestess Kagome

Kagome always known that Naruto had some sort of demon sealed inside him. As to why, she did not know. She could only sense the great demonic energy from him. But he does no harm as long as the demon stays within him. So there were no surprises to her when she tried to stop Naruto interrupting Tsunade in her work office that she accidentally spilled the beans. Tsunade looked at her sharply.

"I know." Kagome admitted. She knew she couldn't hide it for long.

"You do?" Naruto looked ready to bolt.

_"Of course she does."_ Kyuubi growled in Naruto's head but Naruto was busy staring at the Kagome.

Kagome sighed. "Of course I do. I could sense the fox demon energy as soon as I saw Naruto."

Immediately a kunai was pointed at her.

"I don't want to hurt you but I will to protect him, so talk fast," the Hokage vowed.

Kagome did not even blink at Tsunade.

"You could try, but I doubt you could actually succeed." the miko told her and before they could even blink a surge of pink light enveloped her and blasted Tsunade away from her.

Naruto gasped and reached for Kagome but as he came near, the miko's energy he flinched back, feeling his hands burnt.

"What the hell is that!" Tsunade cried out.

"This." Kagome pointed to herself. "Is holy energy."

Kagome sighed. "This is going to take a while." She looked at Tsunade and Naruto to make sure. She liked them both.

Tsunade was like Kaede, a teacher, someone to trust and now someone to care for her when she got hurt.

Naruto was like Shippo, creative, loud and mischievous, but also like Inuyasha, shunned by everyone. It really hurt her to leave him alone.

They deserved to know the truth.

Kagome's eyes focused on the seal on Naruto's stomach. She could feel the fox, see the spirals of the seal and she hated that such a proud beast was now nothing more than a prisoner. The miko had not forgotten her awe and admiration at Sesshomaru's true form.

"Kyuubi." she spoke then. "You can come out and take transparent form you know, I'm sure you wanna know too."

Naruto blinked. "Wha-?"

And to his surprise Kyuubi's chakra flared, it was light but visible. Kyuubi look his usual self with his nine tails but just transparent due to still being binded by the spell. But Kagome's leash of Holy energy from before made the spell a bit lose and enough for him to come out but do no harm and appear transparent.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto gasped.

Tsunade trembled. But the Fox Demon had eyes only for one person.

"Miko."

Kagome smiled. "My, you look cute! Can I rub those ears of yours?"

THAT earned her the attention of Tsunade and Naruto while the demon growled in warning.

Kagome shrugged. "Suit yourself." she told him. "I know how foxes like attention. I raised a fox kit you know. Shippo-chan was a menace, I could barely keep up, but scratch the belly and he turned to mush. So did Sesshomaru, no matter how much he protested."

"Hold on!" Naruto yelled. "I don't understand. What is going on here? First Kagome attacks ba-chan. Then does that zap thingy to all of us and now the fox is out? How did you get out? You're not supposed to be out!"

Kyuubi snorted. Then he dropped down on the mat casually while pinning his red gaze on the dark haired woman. "Yes, miko, do explain. I'm interrested."

"My name is Kagome." Kagome returned the glare. "Call me any other name and I'll fry your ass. Got it?"

The demon snorted again but did not verbally argue.

Kagome turned to Tsunade and Naruto. "Fluffy here is correct. You need to sit. It will be a while. First you need to know about me. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I was born in Tokyo, Japan, but then I was accidentally transported back hundred years ago due to me falling through an ancient well." Kagome decided to leave out the part of her age otherwise it would of made it more confusing. The young girl started from the beginning, telling her story about how as a 15 year old had been dragged into the past through that blessed and at the same time cursed well. She spoke about each of her friends, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara, and their stories, how she met them and what each of them could do. She also spoke of her allies and enemies. About Sesshomaru, her enemy, turned ally, turned friend, and his tag along group. Then she spoke about Kouga and his pack. The young miko did not leave out Naraku and his evil deeds, or the hanyou's end. Lastly, Kagome spoke of her arrival in the shinobi world. She explained about what it meant to be a miko or a houshi. And by the time she was done she had shocked them speechless. She told them everything but the existence of the Shikon jewel.

"And now I've ended up here." Kagome finished. She noticed Tsunade rubbing her temples. Naruto was dazed from all this information. The fox demon held no expression the same a pensive look in his red eyes. But amused at the story. For a second or two, the room was silent. Then once everyone has processed the information they have received and sank into their brains Tsunade groaned and pinned Kagome with a hard gaze. "You are a magnet for trouble."

Kagome looked indignant at that.

"And you have the worst luck." Naruto told Kagome once Tsunade was finished.

Kagome laughed. "You think so as well?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "This is just too much to process at once."

Kagome smiled. "Of course. It'll take time."

"Yes." the Hokage agreed. "But I know that I can trust you. And it's starting to make sense."

Kagome smiled. "Can we go then? You look like you need a rest Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded and dismissed her and Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm sorry guys! I haven't updated for so so long... Well, you see, I kinda lost some interest in this story and I kinda screwed this story up too, its all over the place T_T But most of all, I've been on a two month long vocation! ^.^ Not gona tell you where I went but after I've come back I've decided to give this another go... Suggestions and ideas are highly appreciated! AND NEEDED! . Anyways, huge thanks to my editor xBlackxRosesx ^.^ **

**Just to clarify: Ages, Kagome is 16 and all the others are 17. Well, except for Kakashi and stuff, you know. And this story is in Shippuden! I'll rewrite chapter two and three cause it's a mess and confusing too! . I apologize for that... .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything yeah... **

Beautiful like a Princess

Chapter 8

Friends

So much has happened this week... Kagome thought. First the Uchiha boy then spilling the beans to Lady Tsunade. Kagome sighed, as she made her way to her work office, in the hospital. Over the past few days Kagome has been called everyday to help out at the hospital. The hospital was very busy and a lot more people came by, especially to see Kagome once they heard her special abilities. Tsunade decided to tell everyone about her past to get rid of the confusion and the glares of a stranger. Even Kakashi and Shikamaru can look at her with a straight face, at the very least.

Tsunade finished with her lessons with Sakura when she came across Kagome.

The girl was with the Uchiha brat again. It seemed she was the only one that did not care for Sasuke's silent temper. The boy refused to speak, ignored Sakura, silently glared Naruto, but when presented with Kagome's kindness and no nonsense attitude he was almost polite; meaning he ate without a fuss, took his medicine and did not try to attack. Now Kagome was giving him some vitamins while chatting about her favorite foods with Sasuke looking at her blankly.

"You idiot." Kagome sighed at Sasuke. "You could speak instead of having me talk incessantly." she told him. "Like... what is your favorite food."

A glaring contest commenced until Kagome smirked. "I could ask Naruto."

The Uchiha sighed and gave in. "Riceballs."

Kagome beamed at him, enjoying yet another small victory with the boy. "So I assume you don't like sweet things eh?" Kagome asked.

"Hn."

"Well, guess I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Kagome said. When Tsunade came in looking for her.

"That Uchiha brat can be released from hospital today. Thanks for your care Kagome." Tsunade said. Then she turned to the Uchiha. "Well, you better thank Kagome. Since she was the only one to trust you."

"Hn."

Tsunade sighed and gave in.

"Are you tired today Kagome? I know it's wrong of me to ask you but could you go get some supplies and herbs? And I was wondering if u could go and check up some of the academy students, give them injection or something. There seems to be a flu going around lately."

Kagome smiled at her request. "Of course I will. If you don't mind me bringing some friends with me?"

"That's alright. Thank you. I appreciate what you have done and how you're always so helpful. Even though you had to work night shift and extra hours the past few days."

"No need to thank me. I'm just doing my job and helping Konoha like anyone would. And I'm glad that everyone trusts me now and besides, I enjoy working here." Kagome smiled. "Well, if you excuse me I'll get the supplies and herbs right now. And take Sasuke home?"

"Yeah. You're staying at the Uchiha Compound aren't you brat?" Trunade asked.

"Hn."

"Okay then let's go! I'm sure Naruto is waiting by the door. He usually does." Kagome laughed. And dragged Sasuke out the door. And as Kagome has said, Naruto was waiting outside the hospital door. He practically jumped when he saw her dragging Sasuke out.

"Kagome-chan!" He grinned from ear to ear. "What are we doing today?"

"How about we get Sasuke home and get him settled then I need to pick herbs for medic and get supplies. Want to help me?" Kagome smiled.

"Yes!"

"Well, in that case then I'll pack lunch and get a few more friends then we can have a picnic by the hill side. While we are there."

"Okay! Can Sasuke come too then?" Naruto asked excitedly. Kagome eyed the Uchiha. Sasuke just stared blankly her. Kagome sighed.

"If he wants to, then I guess." Kagome replied. "How about you take him home and I'll make lunch and get a few friends? Then meet us by my apartment."

"I got it Kagome-chan!" Naruto agreed and ran off with Sasuke his feet barely keeping up with him. Kagome laughed at the two and set off to Hinata's house. She walked across the Hyuuga Compound and knocked swiftly on the door.

"Yes?" Neji answered.

"Is Hinata there?" Kagome asked.

"Hn." And he left to get her.

Another Uchiha like guy, Kagome thought.

"K-kagome-chan!" Hinata squeaked.

"I'm going to pick herbs and get supplies for the hospital. Wanna help me? I'll pack lunch for a picnic too."

"O-okay. I'll h-help." Hinata stuttered.

"What about Neji? Does he want to come along?" Kagome asked.

"Uh...um... I'll ask." Hinata stuttered and disappeared back inside. Shortly, reappearing with Neji behind her.

"Good. Then lets go!" Kagome said cheerfully. Hinata grabbed a white coat and rushed out,with Neji at her heels, following Kagome to her apartment. On the way, they stopped at Ino's flower shop, having Ino tagging along. They saw Tenten in the weapons shop then asking Tenten along. Ino dragged Shikamaru along when they saw him snoring. And also invited Lee too when passed by him by the training grounds. There. They now have a group of friends. Ready for the picnic. Back to Kagome's apartment, Kagome prepared lunch while everyone else sat on the couch chatting and watching T.V. Kagome packed cheese and cracker, bags of potato chips, mini sandwiches, biscuits, cinnamon rolls (Hinata's favorite), seasamed dumplings (Tenten's favorite), instant ramen (Naruto's favorite) and hot water, rice balls (Sasuke's favorite), cans of drinks and soda into a big picnic basket with a huge red squared patterned blanket covered on top.

"Okay~! We're ready!" Kagome shouted brightly. Everyone's ears perked up and stood up, walking out the door and towards the hill side. "Kagome-chan!" Naruto yelled loudly when he saw Kagome and the others walking towards them.

"Shut up, Teme!" Sasuke growled.

"Hmph! Whatever!"

"Hn."

Kagome laughed and waved back him. Soon everyone gathered around the small picnic blanket laid full of homemade food. As they ate and chattered, small cherry blossoms floated their way towards them as the soft wind carried them and guiding them.

"Look!" Naruto exclaimed. Pointing at the cherry blossoms.

"Wow, spring has definitely come!" Ino gasped. Neji watched in amusement. Shikamaru was already asleep. Tenten threw little pins at the blossoms, using them as targets. Sasuke leaned against the tree and just watched the scene unfold in front of him. Lee stopped doing his push ups when he saw them. It was a beautiful moment until... SPLASH! Sasuke and Neji soaked in water. Dripping from head to toe.

"HAH! I found a stream!" Naruto exclaimed proudly. Earning two glares from an annoyed Uchiha and a mad Hyuga.

"ANNNNNNDDDDDD WATER FIGHT!" Naruto declared. Before running down to the stream.

"IT'S ON." Growled the Uchiha and chased him.

"REVENGE TIME." Hyuga growled and chased after.

"H-hey! Not fair! Two on one!" Naruto complained as their water fight began. Meanwhile Kagome had gone with Hinata and Ino to pick herbs.

"My, been having fun?" Kagome mocked, when she returned upon seeing them soaking wet. Hinata fainted when she saw Naruto take off his shirt. Neji and Sasuke did the same.

"Kagome-chan, can u get towels please?" Naruto asked. Kagome sighed. "Fine, be right back. And look after Hinata." then disappeared using a Teleportation jutsu. Tenten walked over to Ino and tried to get Hinata to wake up.

*Poof*

Kagome was back in a puff of smoke.

"Here." She said as she handed them the towels.

"It's dark already..." Tenten said, to no one in particular.

"We can see the stars!" Ino exclaimed. "And make a wish too! It's the first day of Spring."

Hinata had already woken up and was looking at the stars.

"Hm..." Naruto thought then bolted right up.

"I wish to beat that Teme!" Naruto shouted. Hinata smiled. Ino laughed, Tenten choked.

"You WISH." Sasuke replied. Kagome laughed and joined them in watching the stars and listening to Ino telling stories and legends. Kagome leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke just 'Hned' and she soon drifted off to sleep without realizing it.

**A/N BE SURE TO READ CHAPTERS 2&3 AGAIN! IT WILL NOW MAKE MORE SENSE! HOPEFULLY... . CIAO~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys~ It's been a while huh~?^ Heh... I need some suggestions. It'd be awesome if you could give me some. Like a theme or season, anything inspirational for me to create and write about :) If you do, that chapter will have your name on it and dedicated to you~!^ **

**xxxSilver Chroniclesxxx xBlackxRosesx (my editor ^.^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything .**

**Chapter 9**

**Welcome Spring and the Beautiful Cherry (Sakura) Blossoms**

This chapter is dedicated to Sakura4ever :) Enjoy~!

It's the first day of spring. The sun casted it's bright rays over Konoha and delicate cherry blossoms decorated the atmosphere as they floated in the air. Kagome yawned and stretched, she placed her book down that she was reading and walked over to her window. Gently sliding it open, Kagome took a deep breath of the morning fresh air. The wind blew past her face and danced through her silky soft raven hair. Cherry blossoms floated into her room, carried by the wind and landing on her carpet. It was a lovely day.

I better get going... Thought Kagome. She got dressed into a light purple dress with long silky sleeves and tied her raven hair back into a pony tail. Tsunade needed Kagome to do a check up on the academy students today, there's been a flu going around lately and wanted to make sure the kids were safe. Therfore, Kagome needs to give all the ninja academy students an injection to help fight the flu or prevent it. Ino is working at the flower shop, Kagome thought to stop at her shop later in the afternoon to get some flowers for her living room, but in a beautiful season like this, where sakura blossoms are everywhere, there's really no need for it.

"Morning Kagome-chan!" Naruto grinned. Kagome smiled back.

"Good morning! I love spring." Kagome sighed staring at the sky.

"Me too." Naruto said as he skipped along. Naruto had agreed to help Kagome today. When they arrive at the hospital door, Kagome disappeared into her office to gather equipment and told Naruto to wait outside. Also, Sakura and Sasuke tagged along too. Kagome walked out shortly with Sakura carrying the things, to find Sasuke and Naruto fighting again.

"I'm going with Kagome!" Shouted Naruto.

"Hn. So am I." Sasuke said sarcastically. Sasuke seems to always follow Kagome around now a days, just to make sure she was safe. After all, Kagome can't fight, she can only heal.

"Cut it out!" Sakura shouted angrily and punched Naruto on the head.

"Now now..." Soothed Kagome, as Sasuke tooked the heap out of her arms to help her carry them. Kagome smiled. And they began walking.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

"Hey wait up! Teme!"

"Pshh..."

"What was that!?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Stop it guys. We're nearly here." Kagome said pointing in front of her. "See?"

As said, they have arrive at the gates of Ninja Academy.

"Ahhhhh... brings back memories..." Sakura said softly, almost whispering.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed. Kagome looked confused. She's new here and only just settled in.

Oh well... Kagome thought.

"Let's go in!"

"OKAY!"

*opens classroom door*

"Hi sensei. I'm Kagome. I'm here to check up the kids and give them some injections to prevent the flu thats been going around lately." Kagome said.

"Oh my! Come on in! Okay class, let's form a line!" Sensei said to the class. One by one the children lined up in front of Kagome. Kagome pulled out a seat and set her things out on a table. Naruto started talking to the kids while they waited in line, Sasuke just watched Kagome do her work and Sakura helped her, being her assistance. As Kagome has gone through almost the whole class, there was this little boy left, shivering in the corner.

"What's the matter?" Naruto went up to him and asked.

"I-I'm scared..." the little boy replied.

"Why? Of what?"

"There's nothing to be scared of. It only hurts a tiny bit. But it help you fight the flu and be strong." Kagome explained with a soothing smile.

"Yeah!" Naruto said. "Look, after this you'll be strong and can train and learn like normal and not worry about the flu! Then some day become a great ninja like me!" Naruto grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself..." Sasuke muttered. But as to hearing Naruto's words the little boy gained confidence and stepped up.

"Alright! I can do this!"

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto chanted. Kagome smiled and made the boy take a seat next to her and rolled up his sleeve, preparing her injection needle.

"Okay, I want you to count to three okay?"

"Okay..."

"Ready.. Go!" As Kagome injected, the little boy started counting.

"1... 2..."

"I'm done~!" Kagome annonced happily. "Did it hurt a lot?" Kagome asked as she place a small cotton band on his arm to prevent any bleeding.

"Nope! I will become a great ninja! Just you wait!" The little boy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Naruto punched his fists in the air.

"Well, we'll be leaving then." Kagome said to their sensei in charge, as Sakura helped her tidy everything and pack them back into their bags. Sasuke stood from the wall that he was leaning on and followed them, as they walked out the door, they all gave the class a cheerful wave and the children waved back too. Then the door slammed shut.

"I wonder if we were like that when we were their age..." Sakura wondered on the way back.

"Hn. Probably. Everyone changes as they grow up." Sasuke replied. He, out of everyone has changed the most. And he didn't really want Kagome to know his dark past and his horrible truths, his already bloodied hands, of how many lifes he must have taken away. Will Kagome still accept him after he told her all that? Surely she won't, seeing as the village and others reaction on his return to Konoha. Himself, now known as a 'Uchiha Traitor'. Only Kagome who was kind enough to treat his injuries and saved his life. Yes.. Only Kagome would, she, not knowing anything, pure, innocent and kind. She's like an angel sent from above. So Kagome must definitely not know about his past... Never... Sasuke quickly shrugged it off.

"But Naruto hasn't changed at all." Sakura stated.

"WHAT!? YES I HAVE!" Naruto exclaimed. "I have gotten stronger and I saved all of you! I'm going to be Hokage one day! Believe it!"

Sakura smiled. As she knew deep down that Naruto has changed a lot. From a little prankster to someone you can deeply trust and rely on. He's gotten a lot more stronger and the whole village respects him. He truly is a hero. Sakura sighed... As for Sasuke... she doesn't know what to think of him, he just came back, one thing she's really glad for but then again, he hasn't really changed. He's still the cold Sasuke. But he seems a bit warmer towards Kagome. Sakura's thoughts were interupted by Kagome as she spoke up.

"You two wait outside, while I go return the stuff." Kagome said. The two guys nodded and waited outside.

"And don't fight." Kagome warned. The two guys just glared at each other instead. Sakura followed Kagome in. Kagome walked in and returned all the stuff to the nurses in charge. She then went to knock on Tsunade's office.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in."

Kagome opens the door and walks in. As usual, Tsunade was lost in a pile of papers again. She only looked up when Kagome was right in front of her desk.

"Oh, Kagome. So how was it? Were the kids fine?" Tsunade asked, looking up from her heap of papers.

"Yes, very indeed. None of them had caught the flu so all I needed to do was give them the injections to prevent it." Kagome finished with a smile.

"Is that so...? That's great, thank you."

"If there aren't anything that you require of me then I shall leave."

"Yes yes... you may leave, thanks for your hard work today."

"That's alright." Kagome bowed and left, closing the door shut behind her.

Sigh now that the most important part is done, I can relax a bit... Kagome thought.

"Where are we going now?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I've done my part for today." Kagome replied biting her lower lip. Just then they heard a low grumble coming from Naruto's stomach.

"Oh my! It's 1pm already! That injection thing must have taken the whole morning. And I didn't even realise it! You guys must be hungry! Come on! I'll treat you all to ramen." Kagome exclaimed.

"YAY THANKS KAGOME CHAN! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke just 'hn'ed and followed them to Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

"MHMMMMM~~~~" Naruto hummed as a huge bowl of steaming hot ramen was placed in front of him. And soon he gobbled it down. Kagome watched amused as Naruto ate his 7th bowl of ramen. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and gave a satified grin.

"Full?" Kagome giggled.

"Yeah!" Naruto punched his fists in the air. Sakura sighed. Kagome reached into her white purse to get money, just as she was about to pass the money, Sasuke's hand held her back, instead he payed the bill for her.

"Eh?" Kagome questioned.

"My treat." Sasuke muttered. Kagome smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you!" Sasuke blushed slightly...

"Hey don't touch my Kagome!" Naruto yelled, angry. Sasuke got a hug and not him.

"Well, incase you can't see very well, Kagome HUGGED me FIRST. So it wasn't me who touched her first." Sasuke smirked.

"Guys! Cut it out!" Kagome said. Sakura sat there, slightly jealoused.

**A/N **

**there you go! reviews please! and suggestions are highly appreciated :)**

**xxxSilver Chroniclesxxx Signing out~~~ Bye~ x **


End file.
